villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mouth of Sauron
The Mouth of Sauron, or the Black Lieutenant, is a supporting antagonist in the Lord of the Rings series. He is the messenger of Sauron, and was once of the Black Numerons and led Sauron's forces during the Third War. When Gandalf and Aragorn went to the Black Gate, the Mouth of Sauron gloated that they should surrender. In Peter Jackson's film trilogy, he was portrayed by Bruce Spence and voiced by Alan Howard and only appears in the Extended Edition of The Return of the King. Appearances Rankin/Bass's Return of the King Known as the Voice of Sauron in Rankin/Bass's 1980 adaptation of Return of the King, he seems a mere flunky, and flees back behind the Black Gate when his terms are rejected. Sources are unclear as to his voice actor, placing either Don "Scooby-Doo" Messick or John "Mister Slate" Stephenson in the role. In fact, both regularly did so many roles for Rankin/Bass and Hanna-Barbera productions, records kept at that time are hard to verify, and minor roles often went wholly uncredited. The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King He appears live action in Peter Jackson's Return of the King but only in the Extended Version, and is portrayed by Bruce Spence. When the armies of Gondor and Rohan reach the Black Gate, the Fellowship ride towards the gate and it opens a little for the Black Lieutenant to come out. He welcomes them but is rebuffed by Gandalf who orders him have the armies of Mordor disband. The Mouth of Sauron then takes out Frodo's Mithril vest that he acquired from the orcs making the Fellowship believe that Frodo was dead. Neither the fellowship or the Lieutenant knew of Frodo's escape from Cirith Ungol and he taunted the heroes, saying that Frodo suffered greatly before dying and that he'd failed his quest to destroy the ring. Aragorn then rode up to him and the Lieutenant taunted him saying it must take more than Isildur's sword to become a king of Gondor. The Lieutenant is then beheaded and killed by Aragorn. Afterwards, the entire orc army marches out of Mordor. The Return of the King (video game) The Black Lieutenant also appears as a boss in the Return of the King games for Gameboy Advance and consoles respectively. In the gameboy game, you fight him if the player chooses Aragorn, Legolas or Gimli for the missions. His sword poisons the player if stabbed and several orcs come out of the gates and must be fought off as well. Once the Lieutenant is killed, the quest is over and the game is completed. In the video game, he is the first boss in the Black Gate mission. You can play as Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli or Gandalf and you fight him. Once he is defeated, the gate opens and several orcs march towards your area and you must fight them off. In Lego Mouth of Sauron also appeared in the new 2012 video game: Lego Lord of the Rings. And (of course) the same events happened too. How to unlock the Mouth of Sauron as a playable character in the game, there will be a bonus level where the player gets to play as Sauron and the Mouth of Sauron. After getting 1,000 studs (which is the only way to finish the bonus level), the level will be completed and then your reward will be the unlocktion of the playable characters: Mouth of Sauron and Sauron. The Mouth of Sauron will also come out as a new lego minifigure in the new Lego Lord of the Rings Set 79007 Battle at the Black Gate. Gallery Mouth of Sauron.png|The Mouth of Sauron in the extended edition of The Return of the King Rotk-2-3242-mouth-sauron.jpg|The Mouth of Sauron, as seen in Ralph Bakshi's The Return of the King MOS_LEGO.png|LEGO Mouth of Sauron Trivia *In the 2003 video game, the Mouth of Sauron was voiced by Roger L. Jackson, who also played Mojo Jojo, Ghostface, and the White Pumpkin (while in her suit), although she is a female. Category:Middle-Earth Villains Category:Harbingers Category:Dark Knights Category:Warlords Category:Movie Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Sadists Category:Deceased Category:Arrogant Category:Liars Category:Minion Category:Military Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Lego Villains Category:Dark Priests Category:Magic Category:Master Manipulator Category:Live Action Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Fighter Category:Leader Category:Male Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Nameless Category:Cult Leaders Category:Lawful Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Mongers Category:Humanoid Category:Mutated Category:Right-Hand Category:Torturer Category:Murderer Category:Hegemony Category:Oppressors Category:Trickster Category:Monsters Category:Game Bosses